Clumsy me
by Kim Cha
Summary: Hoping to be a normal day at school, Relena finds herself in a web of mishaps, but a certain someone seems to appear out of the blue to save her from making a fool of herself.


The sound of her alarm going off meant that she had precisely one hour to get dressed and head to class before the never ending rant her best friend would give her for being late again. Pressing the button to stop it's buzzer from getting louder Relena finally got up from bed and began her daily routine.

She arrived at school with ten minutes to spare, and headed to her locker to retrieve her books and essentials for her first class of the day. The sound of the warning bell alerted her senses and grabbed what she could and ran downstairs as fast as she could. She didn't realize that the janitor had just finished mopping the floor at the end of the steps.

She shrieked when her foot slipped and she closed her eyes anticipating the fall, but it never came. She instead felt the strength of two arms holding her and breaking her fall. She turned to see who it was.

"Heero?"

"Hn…late again Relena? "He asked.

"Uh, no I just forgot my books in my locker. I was on my way to class, I didn't realize the floor was wet. Thanks Heero." She said smiling.

Heero let her go. "I'll be seeing you around Heero. Thanks again!" Relena said as she rushed off to class. Heero smiled and watched as she ran to her classroom.

Relena sat in her seat and thought of the way Heero had saved her from falling and the way his arms were around her. She smiled to herself, "maybe I can do something for him as a thank you." She thought.

The bell rang as the last class of the day ended. Relena was too caught up reading her exam results as she walked out the door. She collided into something hard and was about to fall when she was caught again by a pair of strong hands by the wrists.

"Heero?" Relena asked recovering from her collision with Heero's chest. "That's the second time today, Relena." Heero said as he smirked. He kept his hold on her as he stared in her eyes. "I'm sorry Heero I wasn't looking where I was going...again" She apologized.

"It's okay, where are you headed?" Noticing all the snobby looks sent her way by the other female students she backed away a little.

"Uhm…I was headed towards the library." She said trying to avoid his stare. Heero was surprised by her little retreat and he too noticed the glares sent her way. Shaking his head he took Relena's hand and pulled her along with him.

"The library? I was headed there too. Come on." Heero said leaving the rest of his admirers baffled. Relena blushed as Heero took her hand in his. The most popular guy here in school is actually paying attention to her. She thought she didn't even exist on his radar.

Relena was adamant that she could finish her research paper for English class by tomorrow even though they were given a week to submit it. She found the book she needed to borrow from the library but was on the top shelf. She found the metal ladder unattended and quickly borrowed it. Adjusting it properly, Relena climbed up the ladder and extended her arm to reach the book.

Heero had left her to find his book needed for his research paper. Seeing that it would be best to ask Relena for a little help he went back to where he had left her. The sound of a metal clanking caught his attention. In a split second he caught Relena before she fell off the ladder.

She shrieked when she lost her balance after grabbing the book. She was amazed how quickly Heero caught her, but this time she was absolutely scared.

Her heart was racing and she felt tears begin to well up. "Relena are you okay?" Heero asked as he held her in his arms.

"I'm not sure what's gotten into me today Heero, I'm a total mess. You keep saving me from falling or hurting myself." Relena said trying to hide the tears. She looked into his eyes and for a moment time slowed down.

"Hey, it's okay Relena don't apologize." Heero said as he let her go to collect her things on the table.

"Come on." Heero said as he held out his hand. Relena took it and they left the library with their hands intertwined. She smiled as they continued to walk the halls with their hands between them.

Heero couldn't stop thinking about her throughout the whole day. When he caught her the first time he felt a something between them. She was different from the rest of the female students. He smiled to himself she was something special.

"Heero thank you for today. You saved me three times from falling I don't know how I'll be able to return the favor." She smiled his way as they reached Relena's car in the school parking lot.

"There is one thing you can do for me Relena." Heero said.

"Hmm…. What's that Heero?" Relena asked.

" _ **Date me…**_ "


End file.
